All This Broken Glass
by MentalAsylumNewbie
Summary: After a drunken hook up two years ago Isabella Swan sets out to make sure that her son grows up knowing who his father is -unfeeling ,womanizing billionaire Edward A.Cullen
1. Chapter 1

March 23,2010

Manhattan,NY

Cullen&Jenks Inc.

9:32am

He stood and stared at her in disbelief. What sick twisted game she was trying to play was beyond him. He stood there carefully eyeing the woman who claimed to be the mother of his child..like he hadn't heard that one before.

"What do you want from me Isabella?"he seethed. His green eyes growing dark with each passing second. If she was making up lies for money, she had another thing coming.

"I'm not here for your damn money Edward if thats what your worried about,I just want Masen to know his father."she yelled. Stunned he haden't been spoken to like that in years not since the very night he shacked up with her.

"Don't you ever call me by my first name it is Mr Cullen to you, runt and if you think for one second I going to buy this load of shit then you are highly mistaken."he barked back. Pushing her up against the wall locking her between his arms making any chance of escape impossible.

"Now you listen and listen good until there is a DNA test stating that the bastard of yours is mine then we are through here but if it is then I'll be seeing your ass in court." He snarled in her ear. Venom dripping from his mouth with every syllable.

"You know what this was a horrible idea and heres some advice Edward if you aren't ready for the consequences then the next time you shove your dick in someone wear a condom."she spat maneuvering out of his steel like grasp leaving him with a stunned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

March 23,2010

Manhattan,NYC

Home of Isabella Swan

6:13 pm

To say that my meeting with Edward went horribly wrong would be an understatement.

I knew it was a bad idea to contact him Emmett warned me about this! But when I saw him today I realized just how much Masen looked like him and it struck a chord with me. My father was never around when I was growing up and my son wouldn't have to go through that..I will make sure of it.

Then there was a knock at the door and standing out side my flat was none other than Lord Prick him self..Edward Cullen. As I stood there most likely with the shock evident on my face he pushed passed me.

"Well where is the little bastard?" He sneered at me.

"How dare you! You have no right to barge into my house and call MY son a bastard!"I yelled back.

This made him smirk as he circled around me like a lion circling around a baby giselle.

"Oh so now he's just _your _son now, and as for the bastard remark isn't that what he is?" He replied a cocky smirk plastered on his face. I could sense him following me towards Masen's nursery.

As I opened the door to my son's nursery I saw him sitting in his crib gurgling and smiling his green eyes bright with excitement. Reaching towards me with both of his arms stretch out.. I heard a gasp behind me.

"It- He looks like me.." Edward said. His breaths uneven as his eyes darted towards Masen.

"Well obviously Edward he is _your_ son after all." I replied. To lost in my sons' face to care about Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

March 23,2010

Manhattan,NYC

Home of Isabella Swan

7:52 pm

Edward Cullen

When I first came to Isabella's apartment I only hand the intentions of seeing if her story played out,but never had I expected this small thing-boy to look so much like me. The resemblance was uncanny but that was no matter to me at this point.

I had taken one step into her home and I felt as if I was back in time, to a time before my money was the only reason people even spoke to me to a time when I was still myself.

_*Flashback* _

_December 24,2008_

_I had been working at my fathers company for sometime and a colleague of mine invited me to a party being held at his wife's younger sisters house saying I could use the night off. Sighing and pushing my self out of my office following Emmett out toward the car awaiting us,we settled into an awkward silence. I not really sure of what topics which were both appropriate as well as unwork related I chose to sit in silence until we came upon a brownstone on the upper side of Mahattan. The party was alive and hordes of people all appeared to be both sickly amused and plastered and it was there that I had meet Isabella Swan. A british model who had taken residence in New York after stricking a profitable deal with Ford Models, and one thing led to another and then I never contacted her again._

_*End Flashback*_

Instead of embracing this small human being as many would have I had simply stuck with my belief that he was not mine and Isabella had merely been using this child as a ploy to my vast estate. So here I sat in _her_ living room scotch in hand and a very pissed of Isabella. The small boy-Masen- as she called him sat on the floor blissfully unaware of the glaring contest between his mother and myself. But after some time her face smooth and she appeared as if she had something to say to me.

"He is yours even a blind man could see the resemblance." She stated running her hand through her hair clearly frustrated.

"Perhaps Isabella but that means little to me you see I believe you are using this child as an early retirement, and if he truly is mine then how could I be assured that if you were to get any money from me,which is highly unlikely, that you won't simply take the child and disappear?" I replied nearly snarling in response.

As I sat I watched her take in each of my words and fury was the emotion that danced like a flame in her blue eyes. She stepped towards the medium sized cherry desk in the farm corner of the room pulling out a card and then forcefully handing it to me.

"Here is the card for my lawyer schedule an appointment with Hunter now get out of my bloody house!" She spat her accent making it sound more like a formal threat than the verbal lashing she was most likely hoping for.

With that she forcefully ushered me out the front door hastily locking it after my departure.

* * *

_A/N Soooo..._

_There we have it I hope this can kind of give you a small glimpse at the real Edward and perhaps you wont believe he to be to big of an ass._

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all faithful readers if you're still out there for reading._

_-Sabrina_


End file.
